


Cabin Pressure

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Airplane Sex, Cybersex, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Will have a few hours left on a long mission, but why wait until they land to relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure

Murmuring voices woke her, but she didn't stir. She'd long ago discovered that if she didn't shift position it was easier for her to fall back into slumber after being disturbed. The thrum of the plane had lulled her into an easy sleep, and they were chasing the setting sun so she wore a satin mask over her eyes to keep the light from bothering her. Her hands were folded loosely in her lap, her head turned toward the wall, and the voices were coming from across the aisle in the seat facing forward. She was facing the tail of the plane, so she and Will could more easily converse just after takeoff.  
   
Now Will seemed to have found someone else to talk with. It took her a moment to filter out the ambient noise and the tablet's speaker artifacts to identify the voice as Abby Corrigan. "It feels like it's been a lot more than twelve days. I've missed you."  
   
"I've missed you too. Believe it or not, spending two weeks sharing a room with Helen Magnus may not be the dream most people would imagine."  
   
Helen fought the urge to raise an eyebrow, trying to will herself back to sleep so she wouldn't eavesdrop any further.  
   
Abby chuckled. "Does she snore?"  
   
"No, but the sheer spectacle of going to bed would be awe-inspiring if it wasn't half-past midnight after we'd been awake for twenty-one hours. Hand lotion, face lotion, combing her hair, changing into her pajamas was an entire ordeal..."  
   
"You watched her change into her pajamas?"  
   
Abby's tone was amused, not jealous, and Will responded in kind. "It was the tiniest room in the entire country. Maybe literally. I can't imagine a much smaller room being created for human habitation. But she was a perfect gentlewoman. She changed in the little water-closet attached to the room."  
   
"Poor baby. Where is she now?"  
   
"Sleeping. Right over there. Of course now that we're on a plane with about a thousand times the space, she just slips on a mask and falls asleep. See?" She imagined he was turning the tablet around to show Abby that she was, indeed, asleep in her chair.  
   
"Ahh. So we're basically all alone."  
   
"Abby..."  
   
"Poor baby. But you're not the only one who has been deprived. I've really, really missed you."  
   
Will lowered his voice even further. "Yeah, well, you had that big empty bedroom all to yourself. At least you could do something about it."  
   
"Whoa. You didn't even take the edge off? Rooming with the great Helen Magnus, hell. Even I would need to rub one out."  
   
Helen bit the inside of her cheek.  
   
"I guess I just have more self-control than you do."  
   
"Well, what's holding you back now?"  
   
Will laughed incredulously. "The fact I'm in public? Come on, Abby, I know that's one of your kinks..."  
   
 _Oh, really...?_ Helen thought. She filed that tidbit away for later.  
   
"You're not in public. You're in a plane with a woman who is fast asleep. And if I know Magnus, she's the sort of person who takes sleep when she can get it. On a plane, no imminent danger, she's unconscious for another hour at least. Nothing short of engine failure would wake her up."  
   
Helen was impressed. Ordinarily Abby would have been absolutely right, but for some reason she was wide awake behind her mask.  
   
"You're not going to get me to do this."  
   
"Even if I undo these buttons...?"  
   
"Abby!"  
   
Her voice was a seductive whisper now. "Come on, Will. At least take the edge off so these last couple of hours can be more bearable for us both. See? I wore your favorite bra so I could give you a proper welcome home."  
   
Helen wanted to see, but she remained perfectly still.  
   
"You're driving me crazy, Abby."  
   
"So do something about it, Dr. Zimmerman."  
   
There was silence from across the aisle, and Helen could feel him watching her. She kept perfectly still, kept her breathing normal, and then she heard the quiet rasp of a zipper being pulled down. Her heart rate picked up and her mouth was suddenly dry as she imagined Will taking down his boxer briefs to expose himself. She was grateful for the mask, knowing that otherwise the temptation to peek and give herself away would be too great.  
   
"Ah, there's my good old pal," Abby murmured.  
   
"The things I let you talk me into..."  
   
Abby giggled. "You'd better hurry. You don't want Magnus to wake up and catch you." Her voice had steadily grown louder, and she heard Will trying to shush her.  
   
"Don't make me mute you."  
   
"Then you'd miss all the sounds I'm about to make." She moaned, and Will answered with a shuddering sigh. "You remember that sound, Will? You love making me make that sound."  
   
Helen had her left hand, the one furthest from Will, clutched into a loose fist. She stroked her middle finger against the hollow of her palm to try satisfying the ache growing between her legs. To know Will was stroking his erection just a few short feet away from her... She swallowed the lump in her throat and shifted her head on the pillow. The furtive sounds across from her stopped.  
   
"What's wrong?" Abby was breathless.  
   
A moment later Will said, "Nothing... keep doing what you're doing..."  
   
"Do you like that?"  
   
"I only wish it was me doing it..."  
   
"So we're in the same boat." Abby moaned. "Oh, Will..."  
   
They were both breathing heavily, and Helen continued to draw circles over her palm in rapidly-decreasing diameters. She pressed hard against the center of her palm, imagining it was her clitoris, and bit down on the tip of her tongue to keep from making a noise. This wasn't even the most awkward sexual moment she'd ever had; she'd once been forced to hold off her orgasm until the final aria of the opera she and Irene Adler were attending, the glass-shattering note easily concealing Helen's cry of pleasure as the former singer finally gave her the release she'd been aching for.  
   
 _You're not helping yourself, Helen._ Her ears were burning, and she was struggling to keep her breathing normalized as Will's great more ragged. She could hear Abby's moans through the tablet speakers.  
   
"Will..."  
   
"I'm coming, Abby..."  
   
"Let me see."  
   
Will grunted and Helen dug her fingernails into her palm. Abby moaned and then chuckled. "Wow, you really were all pent up. Good thing Magnus splurged for the private plane, or else you'd get in trouble. That's may be more than three ounces of liquid."  
   
"Har-har. But I don't think I heard you finish, Abby."  
   
"Maybe I'll keep myself on the edge until you get here to finish me off."  
   
Helen sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She was starting to like this girl's style.  
   
"That could be hours. I don't think you have that staying power."  
   
"Oh, no?"  
   
"No. Especially not with what you just saw. So come on, Abby... let me see you."  
   
She sighed, then her breathing became heavy. Helen pressed her thighs together, wishing she had worn slacks. Will's voice became seductive as he whispered encouragement. Suddenly Abby cried out, and Helen held her breath until the young girl began to chuckle self-consciously. "Wow. Wow, wow..."  
   
"Feel better?"  
   
"Yeah. Dazed. Phew. But how about you?"  
   
"Definitely needed that. Thanks for badgering me into it."  
   
"Badger? I did not--"  
   
"Sh. Sh... Magnus."  
   
"Right. But we'll debate who egged on whom when you get back."  
   
"But not first thing."  
   
"No. _Definitely_ not the first thing. Bye, Will. I love you."  
   
"Love you, too, Abby."  
   
There was a quiet clatter as Will put aside his tablet and then began to adjust his clothes. Helen was debating how long she would have to pretend before she could pretend to wake up, stretch, and head to the bathroom to take care of the fire that was now brewing when Will suddenly spoke up.  
   
"You know, even to the worst profiler in my class at Quantico, there are at least five clues that tell me you're not actually asleep. You're not even faking it very well, if you want me to be completely honest."  
   
Helen smiled. "I've no idea what you're talking about."  
   
"Your breath, the flush in your cheeks, your ears are bright pink, you've been squirming--"  
   
"Circumstantial. Perhaps I'm having a vivid dream where I'm ravished by strapping young men."  
   
"And this conversation?"  
   
"Talking in my sleep."  
   
"Uh-huh."  
   
Helen chuckled and adjusted herself in her seat. "You needn't have deprived yourself for my sake, Will. If you were hungry, you would eat. If you were in need of self-gratification..."  
   
"I know you're forward-minded about the whole gamut of sexuality, but I'm still not to the point where I can casually walk up to you and say, 'Hey, boss, I'm really horny. Mind if I stroke one out before you turn off the lights?'"  
   
"You needn't go that far. Just ask me to remain out of the room for an hour or so."  
   
"...an hour or so? What man takes an hour to--"  
   
"Nikola."  
   
"Ah. Naturally."  
   
Helen finally removed her eye mask and looked over, disappointed to see that several napkins were wadded on Will's tray table, and his pants were fastened. She forgot her wish to be wearing slacks, her ankles crossed and her knees apart as she slid her hand up the inside of her thigh. She pushed her skirt up just enough to brush two fingers against the crotch of her panties, resting her head against the seatback as she watched Will watch her.  
   
"Of course, once this line has been crossed, there's really no need to maintain unnecessary barriers. Should we be required to share a room again for a prolonged period of time, I don't see why we shouldn't simply be adults about it."  
   
Will chuckled in that nervous, self-conscious way he had that she found so adorable. He wagged an accusatory finger at her. "You... you've made this arrangement before, haven't you?"  
   
"Mm. Once or twice." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her fingers found just the right spot. "Of course you'd have to run it by Abby..."  
   
"Oh, she's on board." He tapped his screen and Abby's moans filled the cabin again. Helen opened her eyes, realizing that he'd simply muted her.  
   
"You little wanker!"  
   
"You're one to talk, Magnus," Abby chided.  
   
Helen rolled her head back and laughed, her hand still between her thighs and draped by the skirt. She wrinkled her nose, aroused and amused at being caught out.  
   
"Impressive... very impressive."  
   
"Thank you. Now give us the show we came for."  
   
"So to speak," Will added.  
   
Helen cupped her breast with her free hand, writhing as she threw all caution and propriety to the wind. All that mattered was getting off. She pushed her underwear aside and crossed her fingers, bending them to brush the knuckles against herself before she extended them. Her lips parted and her eyes opened, staring across the aisle at Will and Abby's transfixed gazes. She pursed her lips, glad to see Abby was still in the lacy purple bra, one strap off her shoulder and her eyes glazing over with arousal.  
   
The plane rocked and Helen cried out as the inadvertent movement caused a lovely vibration through her entire body. "Bloody hell..." They were rocked by turbulence again, and a door at the front of the cabin opened. The flight's only attendant, an apple-cheeked blonde with shining blue eyes, made her way toward them and stopped when she saw what Helen was doing. Helen swallowed hard. "Don't worry about the turbulence, Lucy. It's... quite all right."  
   
"Yes, ma'am," the woman said in a cute Swedish accent.  
   
The flight attendant looked at Will and his tablet, determined she was interrupting a private show, and made a hasty retreat back to the front of the plane. Helen chuckled, then clenched her teeth and thrust her chin forward with a grunt that turned into a sigh of release. She remained still for a long moment, then relaxed and slowly opened her eyes. She chuckled helplessly, touched her tongue to her top lip, and slowly rotated her head until she was looking at her audience.  
   
Abby looked like she was about to pass out. "I've never done anything like this."  
   
"Welcome to knowing Helen Magnus."  
   
Helen winked at him and then blew a kiss to Abby. "Perhaps I'll see you when we land."  
   
Abby's eyes widened. "I, uh..."  
   
"Something to think about." She removed her hands, smoothed her skirt down over her thighs, and adjusted herself in the seat. A glance toward the window showed her the coast. "Ah, we should be there in no time a'tall. See you then, Abby."  
   
"Uh..." Abby chuckled nervously, tucked her hair behind her ear, and suddenly broke the connection.  
   
Will put aside the tablet again and sighed. "That was cruel and unfair."  
   
Helen's smile wavered. "If you'd like to believe I was only teasing--"  
   
"No. It was cruel and unfair to wait until the flight home to erase this line. Ten days, Magnus. Ten days."  
   
Helen laughed. "Poor deprived William. I assure you, the next time we share a cramped space for a prolonged period, you will not be suffering."  
   
She spent the rest of the flight trying to decide if his expression was hopeful or frightened. She liked to think it was a mixture of both.


End file.
